All The Things You Are
by 101 dalmation x
Summary: Nothing big just a little, sweet, romantic one shot for Mikan and Natsume. SongFic NxM R&R XD


**All the Things You Are**

**101 Dalmation x**

She was the infamous piano player of Gakuen Alice, he was the infamous composer of songs and sheet music of Gakuen Alice, both were in the same class and both had strong Alice's but nothing could be as strong as the force that brought these two together

She remembered how cold he was, he remembered her loud personality, she remembered the day he opened up and let her in, he remembered the day she pulled him out the darkness, she remembered the day he asked her out, he remembered her answer, but there is one day that they will never forget.

Mikan was in the music room of Gakuen Alice playing the piano when a deep husky voice interrupted her

"_Oi polka dots what are you playing?" _There was that infamous nick name he always called her

"_Mou Natsume you disrupted me, this is a hard piece of music to learn" _She said as she looked up from her sheet music to look at her boyfriend and pouted

Natsume found it so cute that even at twenty she still acted childish but that was one of the reason why he fell in love with the girl _"What were you playing?" _He asked slowly walking over to the piano with some song sheets in his hand while Mikan flipped the book she had open back to the page she started on as she replied

"_I was playing Mozart's Piano Sonata Number 16 in C Major, K 545 until you distracted me" _She said as she repositioned herself more comfortably then stretched her arms and fingers and was about to start again when Natsume interrupted her again

"_Before you start that I wrote a song to this component, could you play it please?" _Asked Natsume who handed her some sheet music which Mikan took and skimmed over before shortly replying

"_Sure" _And with that she set up the new sheet music she had been given and started playing while Natsume started to sing

***INTRO***

**Time and again I longed for adventure**

**Something to make my heart beat the faster**

**What did I long for? I never really knew**

**Finding your love I found my adventure **

**Touching your hand my heart beats the faster **

**All that I want in all of this world is you**

**You are the promised kiss of spring time **

**That makes the lonely winters seem long**

**You are the breathless hush of evening **

**That trembles on the brink of a lovely song**

**You are the angel glow that lights a star**

**The dearest things I know are what you are**

**Someday my happy arms will hold you **

**And someday I'll know that moment divine**

**When all the things you are, are mine**

***SMALL INTERVALL***

**Time and again I long for adventure **

**Something to make my heart beat the faster **

**What did I long for I never really knew**

**Finding your love I found my adventure**

**Touching your hand my heart beats the faster**

**All that I want in all of this world is you**

**You are the Angel glow that lights a star**

**The dearest things I know are what you are**

**Someday my happy arms will hold you**

**And someday I'll know that moment divine**

**When all the things you are, are mine**

***ENDING***

Once Mikan stopped playing she looked up to see that Natsume sat on the seat next to her holding a small blue box which when he opened revealed a ring with a small diamond in middle. It was a plain gold band but the diamond in the middle made it feel and look special. Mikan sat there with her mouth open, eyes wide with shock, then came the question

"_Mikan Sakura will you marry me?" _Natsume and Mikan sat there in silence for a while, which Natsume almost took as a rejection, when he suddenly heard the word he wanted to hear

"_Yes"_

That was five years ago, now they both live happily in a big house with two children and both are respected within their professions.

**Well that is another one shot from me nothing like At Last I see Light but still a romantic one shot.**

**I think it is okay but I would like to know what you all think XD, I also have about seven Gakuen Alice AMV's on You Tube, my user name is DigiandSwanandDisney hear are the names of the videos to do with GA**

**Mikan & Natsume-Stories**

**The Plagues-Gakuen Alice**

**Savages-Gakuen Alice**

**Mikan and Natsume-Something There**

**Out There-Gakuen Alice**

**The Bells of Notre Dame Reprise-Gakuen Alice**

**Heavens Light and Hellfire-Gakuen Alice**

**They are the videos on You Tube that I have created for Gakuen Alice and the name of the song used in this fan fiction was 'All The things you are' sung by Will Young in the movie Mrs Henderson Presents you can also find this on You Tube and I think it is one of the best songs in the movie. Anyway this one shot is just to kill time while I proof read my new story that I will be putting up on FF soon called 'Another Home' warning it is set in WW2 and is a little bit like the movie Back to the Secret Garden but the plot is all my own as the same with this story the plot is my own but the characters will never be mine **

**So rate, comment and review on the story, look forward to my new story and please watch the videos I created on You Tube. No Flames Please.**

**Thank You**

**101 Dalmation x**


End file.
